User talk:Robin Patterson/archive 2005-04 to 2005-10
Hello! It would be wonderful to get more publicity!! I was waiting till we had a substantial amount of content and had stabilized in terms of usage, conventions, etc., so new users would be able to engage with it faster. But that's just me; you can (PLEASE) go ahead and pass the word around. I just checked out Zeal—hadn't seen the site before—that's a wonderful service! I will engage with that some more too. But please feel free to profile the G-Wiki there; you will do a much better job than I can. And thanks for your kind words.User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 14:12, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) Help: Space I agree that we need put "How To" stuff under help. Please go ahead.User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 03:01, 15 May 2005 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the kind words. My intention is to try to use this space to eventually build up a good database of European royal genealogy. It takes so long to enter stuff, though, which makes it trying on the patience. John Kenney 19:05, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC) Hello Again Nice to hear from you again. I log in almost every day; just haven't been able to do much. But it is good to see other people take up the tasks--and, I dare say, do a very good job of it. I fully agree with your moving that one template. That seems like the right place to put things like that. Keep up the good work, and I will join in where I can. User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 08:09, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) Couple of places to talk It seems like you haven't discovered a couple of good places for exchanging notes: * The Watercooler * The Talk page for the Main Page Cheers! User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) Replies * Saw you reply on the talk for the People Template. Mostly agree. In fact, so much that there didn't seem to be anything to add :D. * I am not sure where you are based, but the use of the name "Watercooler" for that space doesn't come from a need not to offend. "The talk around the Watercooler" is a common American metaphor for informal interactions in a corporate/office environment; it is sometimes just used as a synonym for "office gossip", too. User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 06:05, 15 Jul 2005 (UTC) Problems in operation Source: I greatly enlarged one of my pages because it had been included in the Genealogy tour. Now the link to that page points to the old version instead of the much bigger version. See how you get on clicking the "Continue..." link here: http://genealogy.wikicities.com/wiki/Genealogy:Wikicities_tour/Main_Page :I think you may have run into the cache refresh problem. The tour page looks fine to me. --JWSchmidt 03:23, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) Featured Wikicity and the HomeWiki Template Thanks for the 'head's up' at Peacewiki re the Featured Wikicity voting Robin. BTW ... check out the Template:Homewiki I put here at Genealogy. It exists at the main Wikicities and at the Peacewiki as well ... this will allow you to point the way back here to your main User and Talk pages. See my User or Talk page here for an example. 12:28, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) :got it! See your user page on the Peacewiki. People will be sent to your Genealogy User/Talk pages. :IF that is what you want. ;) 21:55, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) Error Fix Error taken care of. Also, since you wanted to know, I found this site because I thought a genealogy wiki would be a great idea, and came to wikicities.com to see if someone had the same idea. - Mu Cow - 20:17, 21 Oct 2005 (UTC)